


Of (super)heroes

by Chatote



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Development, about heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatote/pseuds/Chatote
Summary: Tony Stark wasn't a (super)hero. Or was he?





	

_Hero_ _: Someone who put his life at risk in order to save lives. They embody common values such as bravery and justice. A superhero is a hero with superpowers._

Iron Man was a hero. Tony Stark was just a spoiled playboy billionaire.

 Or this was what people said.

 What they often forgot was that there was _someone_ inside the armour. This person was risking his life days after days to protect innocent people from dangers they couldn’t even imagine. But it didn’t matter. Nop. It wasn’t like Tony Stark would do the sacrifice play, he was too selfish for this. 

He didn’t have super-strenght like Steve or controlled thunder like Thor. He couldn’t change into a big green beast like Bruce. Hell, he didn’t even have any superior assassins skills like Natasha or Clint. But he was a genius and people kind of didn’t take this seriously. Sure, it wasn’t as… extraordinary as the others, but come on, his IQ was as hight as Einstein’s. All the things he created in his lab were like twenty years ahead from what the rest of the world.

He had built his first circuit board at 4, his first engine at 6, cracked into the Pentagon at 15, and by the time he was 17, he had graduated MIT and created the first world AI. He had designed the arc reactor just a few years later and made the Iron Man armour in a _cave_ from _scraps_. So yeah, fuck you if you thought he was nothing without his suit.

 

_“ Big man in a suit armor. Take that off and what are you?“_

 

The Captain had apologised later. Tony knew that it was what people were thinking, though. What could he do? He was only human. Even is teammates weren’t sure he should be on the team. Of course, they would never say it out loud, at least not with him in the same room. Nevertheless, Tony could see the side glances when they were called for a mission. They thought he was the weakest one. What. A. Joke.

Would an average citizen have survived torture in Afghanistan and came back stronger? He had thought that, after the “Extremis crisis“, they would start to see him stronger than before. But then again, it was _Iron Man_ who had saved the day. It wasn’t like Tony had had his mansion destroyed and survived it with a half functioning suit just so that he could fight bare hands with a crazy man who had turned himself and Pepper into some sort of superior human beings. SHIELD hadn’t even showed themselves. Tony Stark wasn’t important enough. He could be replaced. There was War Machine now. _He_ was a hero, at the service of his country.

So, yes, Iron Man was a hero and a superhero. Except that, without Tony, it would be nothing.  Nothing at all. Even though people couldn’t see it, Iron Man was just a fighter, a mask.

Tony Stark was more.

Tony Stark was a (super)hero.


End file.
